


Shattered - A Shield Request Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Dean is sad, Gen, Multi, Nothing but angst, only angst, really emotional, roman is Sad, seth is the authority's brat, this is kinda sad, this takes place about a year after payback 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Roman's really worried about Dean. Every since the Shield broke up, he's been different, even more unhinged than before. So Roman goes to the only person he knows can help.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Shattered - A Shield Request Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roman tries very hard to get Dean & Seth to reconcile about a year after Seth betrays the Shield for the authority. I'll leave whether or not he succeeds up to you.

Roman was getting worried. Well, he’d been worried for a while, honestly. Ever since last year, after Payback, when Seth- 

He sighed. Dean hadn’t been the same. Ambrose had already been a little on the crazy side, but he’d only worsened since that day. He was becoming unhinged. 

He could see it in the way Dean carried himself. He no longer stood tall, holding himself proudly and bouncing around on the balls of his feet. His walk was like an animal stalking its prey.

He could see it in the way he dressed, like he didn’t care anymore. Roman had remained in the black tactical vest, had kept the same music. Maybe he was nostalgic, but it just felt right. But Dean wore tank tops. He wore blue jeans. His hair fell into his face, and his earring had disappeared. 

Roman could see it in his eyes. Every time Dean looked at him, Roman felt his heart break a little more. Those bright blue eyes, formerly glinting with cunning and skill, were shattered. They were fragmented, broken into a million tiny pieces of hurt and shock and lunacy that Roman couldn’t possibly hope to ever fix. 

But Seth could. Seth could fix anything; he was the Architect, after all. Each time Roman’s eyes closed he pictured the three of them together, like how they used to be, and when Dean had his moments and his break downs Seth was always there to hold him together.

Roman didn’t know how to fix things. That had never been his job. He was the enforcer, the silent warrior, the muscle. He was a destroyer, not a builder. He couldn’t fix what Seth had broken, and he couldn’t build anything to replace it. And because of this, he could feel Dean slipping away more and more by the second.

As he pulled his long hair back into a bun, he reluctantly realized he needed to call upon the one person that was the source of their problems.

He left his locker room and walked through the backstage area, murmuring hellos to the people he passed. A few minutes later, he stood in front of the Authority’s private locker room. He swallowed his pride and knocked.

It was Seth who answered the door, and Seth who stared at him with so much disgust that Roman nearly turned and left. If he hadn’t been doing this for Dean, he would have.

“Hey, Seth.” he said, grey eyes meeting brown. “Can we talk?”

Seth’s arms were crossed, two-toned hair hanging loose and framing his face. He had a match later that night. “Why would I want to talk to you, Roman?” he sneered.

“It’s about Dean.”

The Architect’s expression softened slightly, and Roman felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe a part of Seth’s heart was still Dean’s after all. He looked around furtively for a moment before nodding. “Five minutes.” he replied.

Roman breathed a sigh of relief and turned, leading Seth back to the locker room that he and Dean shared. When he opened it, Dean was sitting on the bench, unwrapping his hands. The Lunatic’s eyes narrowed when they entered.

“Why is he here?” he demanded instantly.

“He just came to talk.” Roman said, hands held up defensively.

“I don’t want to hear a single thing you have to say.” Dean snarled. He got up and walked quickly past them both, knocking Seth in the chest as he went.

“Great talk.” Seth muttered, turning to go himself.

Roman looked between the two. “Dean, wait!” To his surprise, the blonde did. He turned back, gazing shifting between the two men.

“What exactly were the two of you wanting to talk about, huh?” he asked, striding back over. “What could you possibly think I’d want to say to you?”

“Dean, I’m worried about you.” Roman said, glancing at Seth. “You just haven’t been the same.”

“Really?” Dean’s face split into a grin. “I wonder why that could be.” He looked at Seth. “My brother.” he said, voice suddenly serious. “You stabbed me in the back. You’re a damn traitor. I’m not done with you.” 

Seth seemed too taken aback to speak. He just stood there, watching Dean, his expression unreadable.

“And you,” Dean whirled around to face Roman, eyes dark. “What did you think? That seeing him would fix everything? That I’d break down into his arms and cry, and he’d pick up the pieces? He doesn’t _do_ that anymore, Roman, look at him!”

Roman did. Seth didn’t look back. His gaze was fixed rigidly on the ground in front of him. 

“He’s not our brother.” Dean’s voice was full of spite. “He’s not ours anymore. They took him, and they twisted him, and they turned him into this thing standing in front of us.”

Roman saw Seth flinch. His eyes seemed wet.

Dean looked Seth straight in the face. “I’m not done with you.” he repeated. “Get out.”

“Dean-” Roman began.

“Get. Out.”

Seth swallowed, hard. He brushed past Dean and Roman and walked out of the door, footsteps fading down the hall. Dean’s eyes never left his path. 

“Dean.” Roman’s voice broke.

“I don’t need him, Ro. We don’t need him.”

Roman shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

Dean met his gaze for the first time since he’d entered. “I do. You think I haven’t seen the way you look at me? Every time we’re around each other, like I’m a piece of glass. You’re just waiting for me to break.”

The Samoan opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. Dean wasn’t wrong.

“I don’t know how you got it so twisted around.”

Roman frowned. “What’re you talking about?”

“You’re so worried about me.” Dean replied. “Thinking I can’t let go of what happened. I’ve changed my look, my attitude. I carry myself different. Of course I do. I was affected, Ro, I’m not pretending I’m not. But I’m not the one that still comes down through the crowd, that still wears the black tactical vest, the one that uses the same damn entrance music we used for a year and a half.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You’re the one that can’t let go.” 

Roman’s head hurt. It was pounding in his ears. He tried to speak and found he couldn’t, he couldn’t utter a single word. Not even a syllable, really, because his world had come crashing down around him in the single instant it took for him to realize that Dean was _right_. 

His hands were shaking.

Dean walked over to him and grabbed them, squeezing tightly. “Hey, big man.”

Roman forced himself to meet Dean’s eyes.

“You’ve been trying to take care of me all this time.” Dean had a smile on his face. “You know I’m here to take care of you now. Let’s head out, alright? Let’s go talk about what happened.”

The Samoan gave a slow nod, taking a shaky breath; he went to grab his bag from his locker. When he looked up, his reflection from the mirror shone back at him, those grey contacts bright and piercing. Dean was right. He had to learn to let things go. It was what he’d been trying to help Dean accomplish, never realizing he needed to listen to himself.

With trembling hands, he reached up and removed first one, then both contacts, tossing them in the trash. His head rose to look once more in the mirror. Shattered brown eyes returned his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! To the requestor, I hope you're happy with how it turned out, I know it went in a bit of a different direction but I hope it's still good :)


End file.
